


You was at the club (fists up when i first met you)

by Drarry_it_is



Series: My sleep deprived brainpukes in form of texts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - College/University, And i'm gonna make sure he gets one, College, M/M, Not steve tho, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark needs the biggest hug fr, Tony is still The Tony Stark, Ty is an ass, but he isn't iron man, but seriously this is some real shit, so mind the description, the avengers are a gang that Steve is the leader of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_it_is/pseuds/Drarry_it_is
Summary: Tony had just recently broken up with his abusive boyfriend, he then goes to the club to try and forget.But when his ex boyfriend shows up things take a turn for the worse, luckily one of the towns most respected gangs are there to save the day.





	You was at the club (fists up when i first met you)

**Author's Note:**

> !WARNING!  
> This has mentions of abuse, both physical and mental, almost rape and panic attacks, if you are not comfortable with that or can get triggered, then this may not be for you. <3 
> 
> Firstly, i'd like to say two things, 
> 
> One: Yes, the title is me being a sleep deprived idiot and taking a lyric from the Boy-boy west coast as my title (only changing it up a little bit). 
> 
> Two: I'm so sorry for not writing on my other story, I know I shouldn't start new ones and instead finish the one I'm working on but my inspiration has gone from 100 - 0 the last couple months and I got a spurt of inspiration just now and I'm not gonna waste it away. So i'll try to find some inspiration and come back to that one, but as of right now i can't promise regular updates!

The club was in full swing when Tony finally got away from the bouncers. Yeah he was The Tony Stark, but that apparently didn't matter to the grumpy-as-fuck bouncers as he had to stand in line for 30 fucking minutes before he got in. Screw them, he thought as he went directly up to the bar and ordered two shots, and downed them both in two swigs once the were presented in front of him. 

Now, you may wonder how in the fuck Tony got into the club, as he definitely wasn't of age, and the answer to that my friend is sneakers with a really chunky sole and one of the best fake IDs ever. Plus he was Tony Stark , no one one was gonna question him. 

Fuck i needed this he thought as he joined the mass of early adults in the dancing, he soon got lost between all the bodies and moved from person to person without a care in the world, just enjoying the single life as much as possible. 

He had broken up with Ty just a couple of hours before, well, maybe Tiberius had pushed it the last bit, but Tony was still the one into initiate it. After he had once again given Tony a new gallery of bruises he decided enough was enough and he cut it off. Sure he was still a bit insecure about his decision, i mean, Ty really did want the best for him, and if he had to give Tony a few love taps to remind him to stay in his place, then he guessed it was Ty meaning well. 

No, he shook his head, no. That bastard abused him and it is not ok or alright to do that to somebody. He repeated this silently in his head while still grinding on somebody, at this point he didn't care what their monthly income was, and he certainly didn't care about gender. 

He usually never went to the low-scale bars but it was the one least likely to have one of Tiberius' friends snooping around. So he guessed it was a fair trade, now that he thought about it, it was a pretty nice bar. The darkly lit dance floor was in wood, a couple of armchairs by the walls gave it a bit of a homey feel to it. The warm and cozy lights a big contrast to the strobing flashes of color there were in an expensive club in the middle of New York.

Yeah, this night was going to be a good one. Tony thought as he looked up from the floor and around the dance floor. A bit of a way had been parted and he could see out of the sea of people, his eyes trailed along the walls and stopped at a group of people sitting on chairs and armchairs and stools. They seemed to be about his age, maybe a bit older. A redhead sat beside a guy with what looked like a prosthetic and dark, long, hair. Another dark-haired guy sat opposite them, this one not as intimidating and was clearly the clown of the group, on his right a guy who had long blonde hair and _very_  impressive biceps was sat, taking up two seats instead of just one. Tony looked at him for a moment, then realized that it was Bruce's boyfriend, and quickly looked away. 

Lastly his eyes trailed a bit to the right, and holy macaroni Jesus take the fucking well. The guy seemed to be 6'0, maybe more, pale skin, and blonde hair. Tony couldn't see his eyes but he bet they were a deep, ocean blue. 

The very-hot-adonis looked up and met Tony's eyes. 

Yup, perfect ocean eyes too, what a looker. 

Tony held the eye contact a few seconds longer and then looked away, just as the guy/girl/whatever he was dancing with got pushed to the side and a pair of caging arms took the other ones place. 

"Hey Tony, it's not nice to run away from your boyfriend." A sickly sweet voice whispered into his ear. And oh how he knew who that voice belonged to, and oh how he hated this and wanted to be anywhere but here. Even professor Coulson's history lessons were a better option. 

"Fuck off, I said I broke up with you, didn't i?" 

"Well that's not a nice way to talk to your beloved isn't it?" Ty continued, now wrapping his arms tighter around Tony's waist and pushing his groin forward until it was plastered to tony's backside, making Tony feel like he was getting trapped in. 

Tony made a fast jerk to try and get out, succeeding for a second until Ty's arms once again tightened, and he is now trapped way tighter than before. With Ty being 21, and Tony only being 19. It's pretty easy for him to hold Tony back. 

"Stop. Trying. To run." Ty says, which comes out as a growl and an order. No room for arguing. He then tries to grind on Tony, who opts between staying completely still and struggling against Ty's arms. 

Ty is already hard, Tony notices. 

Tony pulls his butt as far away from Ty's groin, and then smashes it back with as much power as possible, making Ty loose his hold on Tony for a bit and Tony seeing an opening to escape. He yanks his arms free of Ty and then storms towards the exit, the only one he gets to is an emergency exit, but it'll have to do for now, all he want is to get away from Tiberius. 

The door swings open with a swoosh and Tony almost falls out the door, quickly taking a left and almost running. He almost thinks he got away, when he sees a brick wall and stops. Fuck. 

He turns around to the face of a very pissed off Tiberius walking towards him, Tony takes a deep breath and then visibly swallows. 

"You little whore, you think it's funny to run away from the one who actually gives a fuck about your pathetic life?" 

"Yeah, I do believe that." Tony answerers, trying to put on his Fuck-You-Im-Tony-Stark face and badly failing. 

"I'll show you funny," Ty says and then punches Tony straight in the stomach so that he collapses on the hard ground. He continues to kick him in the face and stomach for a while until he takes Tony by his collar and yanks him up again. 

After that Ty get a predatory look in his eyes and starts to rip Tony's shirt open. Tony now realizes what is happening and even though his head is swimming and when he opens his eyes the edges are going a bit black, he still tries to escape. 

But Ty sadly has the upper hand and starts to unbuckle his own belt, once he's done he bends down a bit and starts to unbuckle Tony's too. He's about to drag the belt through the little loops in Tonys jeans when they hear footsteps running towards them at rapid speed, suddenly Ty is being pulled back from Tony and pushed up against the brick wall behind him. 

And look who is holding him up, it's that blonde daydream he sort of flirted with from the club, who now looks  _royally_ pissed. 

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Him" 

"UUuh, no, no, no I didn't, I mean, I.." Ty stuttered. The adonis punched him square in the jaw and then roughly let him down. Ty seemed to understand he was very much fucked and quickly got up from the ground on shaky legs and then proceeded to run out of there as quick as humanly possible. Hell it was almost as fast as he cummed, although that might be a bit of a stretch. 

The all American boy turned towards Tony with concern burning bright in his eyes.

"Hey, are you ok, he didn't get to do anything did he?"  He said whilst slowly moving towards Tony, he seemed shy, almost. Which was a whole other level of ironic. 

"No, yeah it's ok, he didn't do do anything." 

"Good, because if he did I would've- wait is that a bruise?"  

"Uh, no, of course not, it's just a.. -" Tony came up empty, because he could've said it was a hickey but who had hickeys on the back of their arm? I mean yes, maybe, but don't worry it wasn't as hard as the other ones.. Or wait I didn't mean that! Just- ok, he may be a bit abusive. " 

The guy didn't do anything, just clenched his jaw and kept buttoning up Tonys shirt. After he was done he turned towards the others who had come out into the alley a bit later than him. Huh, Tony hadn't noticed them. 

"is it ok if I take him back to ours buck? I mean I really don't want him to be alone and fuck knows who's gonna be there." 

"Yeah, yeah of course. I think everyone is just gonna crash at ours tonight, just to make sure everything goes smoothly." The guy with the dark, long hair stepped forward. He was also very tall and built, but didn't have the same innocence that the one currently helping Tony did.

"Ok, great, if that's ok with you that is, but I don't think you're capable of being alone now, m'names Steve, what's yours?" Steve, apparently, turned towards Tony to ask. 

"Uh, Tony, and yes i'd like that." 

"Ok, great, let's go, I have a bike that we can ride.-" He said to Tony then turned towards the rest of the group. Telling them that he'll see them back at the dorm before practically dragging Tony out of the alley, and towards a Harley standing against a lamppost. 

"Jump on, here take my helmet as well, you've already been hurt enough as it is."

Tony climbed onto the motorcycle and curled his arms around Steve's waist after a second of hesitation, once he was all comfortable, he rested his cheek against Steve's back and just rode along, wishing that the butterflies in his stomach could shut the fuck up. 

                                                                                       ________________________

When the bike came to a stop, Tony looked around and found himself in the outskirts of Brooklyn, a three-story apartment building that his now  dead butler Jarvis probably could've lived in when he was young standing in front of him. But even though it had that 40s vibe to it it had to have been renovated a couple of times, because yeah sure it was old. But if it hadn't been renovated then it would've been a rotten pile of wood by now. 

Steve got off the bike and then held his hand out to help Tony off it as well. Just as they were entering the entrance three other motorcycles parked beside Steve's and the people that Steve had had company with at the club was riding them. The long haired, blonde guy and the class clown with dark hair both rode on their own separate bikes. While the guy with the prosthetic and long, dark hair shared one with the red headed chick. 

Tony felt as if he ever said chick out loud in her presence she would chop his dick off, and he decided that the risk was too big to test that theory out. Steve and Tony went up the stairs, mostly because there wasn't an elevator there. _There wasn't an elevator_. Sure the building only had three floors but still, no elevator. After about one flight of stairs Tony legs and hamstrings decided to protest against that one fact and collapsed. If Steve hadn't had so fast reactions the Tony would be laying near the entrance with a few broken bones by now. 

"Woah! Hey, are you ok?" Steve exclaimed, steadying Tony with an arm around his waist. "Are you in pain? Do we need to call an ambulance?" 

"NO, i mean no, I'm okay, really it's fine." Tony answered, but was proven wrong when Steve loosened up the arm and Tony swayed dangerously close to the edge of the stairs. Steve decided enough was enough and that was how Tony found himself getting bridal carried by Steve the rest of the way up. 

Once on the right floor, top floor might i add, Steve stopped and started digging around his pockets looking for the key. When he didn't find anything he simply leaned against the door and waited, never letting Tony down from his position against Steve's chest. 

Then footsteps on the stairs were heard and that brown haired class-clown came barreling towards them, he gave Steve a quick shove for him to move out of the way, locked the door up and then almost ran into the apartment. Tony opened one eye and gave Steve a questioning look, Steve just shrugged. 

Steve walked into the apartment and finally let Tony down onto an old couch. Tony gave a content sight and cuddled closer to the homey and warm feel of the fabric, what he didn't appreciate however was the pain in his ass, or the stinging from where Ty had punched and kicked him. Just as he was going down the very depressing road Tony felt the sofa dip where his waist was and he opened his eyes to Steve's worried face, he had a wet towel with him and were going to put it on Tony's forehead. 

Tony knew this, he also knew that Steve would never hurt him. But that didn't stop his flinch, it didn't stop the crestfallen look Steve had on his face either when he realized what Tony thought Steve was about to do. He didn't say anything though, just silently asked if it was ok, and Tony gave him a small nod in answer.  

Tony closed his eyes again as Steve rubbed the cloth all over his face, getting rid of all the dirt and blood. Tony was dozing off when he heard the door open and three voices fill the hallway. One was a lot lighter than the other one and Tony guessed that that voice belonged to the red-head. The two other voices were probably the long haired boys. 

Steve leaned closer to Tonys heart and whispered "Do you want to go to sleep?", Tony nodded in answer and Steve sat up and started to get up as if he was leaving. Tony couldn't help the small whine that came out of his throat, nor the embarrassment and realization that of course Steve wouldn't want to _lay down_ with him. But Steve wasn't bothered by that, instead he asked.

"Do you want me to stay? because I would gladly do it if you let me." 

Tony opened his eyes, nodded and made grabby hands at Steve, very childishly but he was too tired to notice or care. Steve took off his shoes and then very gingerly started laying down, pausing to ask if it was ok. Tony said yes. Once Steve was completely plastered against Tony's back, Tony took Steve's arm that laid loose and wrapped it around his waist. A silent reminder that it was ok. Steve started to draw small circles into Tony's side. 

And to the sound of Steve's deep breathing, the clatter in the kitchen from the other guys, and the silent reminder that everything was going to be ok that was Steve's arm slung around Tony's waist, Tony fell asleep. Tomorrow, he was going to have to face the world, get a lawsuit going on Ty, talk to Pepper and Rhodey and Bruce. Handle all the PR that came with a breakup. But for now, Tony was content right here. 

With Steve's presence at his back and butterflies in his stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look at me not being able to write a short story..
> 
> Also thank you so much fo reading this story! If you'd like a follow-up or if you just want to ask me something or request another story, then just take to the comments and i'll answer as fast as i can! 
> 
> Remember: You are loved!


End file.
